


I Looked Into Your Eyes, And Said, 'I know you,'

by Bam4Me



Series: So I Decided, To Get To Know You [1]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ageplay, BDSM, Bisexual!Tony, Domme!Natasha, F/M, Future:, Little!Tony, Mommy!Natasha, No actual BDSM in this one, Non-Sexual Age Play, Setting: IM2, Sub!Tony, This is the first of a series, bisexual!Natasha, bottom!tony, but this ones gonna be a long ride to come just bare with me, strap ons, top!Natasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 08:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6898297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha did her job. She went to work like anyone else in the world. She did it knowing fully well that anyone who knew about it would call her out for it. She was not going to apologize. If not her, it'd just be someone less competent and more likely to get caught.</p>
<p>Tony didn't need her to apologize though. He just needed to give her a reason to stay.</p>
<p>She already had one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Looked Into Your Eyes, And Said, 'I know you,'

**Author's Note:**

> Well... if you read those tags, you know this one is gonna be in for a long haul. I'm not sure how big the fics will be, I'm shooting for longer than this one at least, but I'm hopeful that there will be many of them.
> 
> In case it's not clear: Natasha is not a bottom, I will not write any 'normal' sex scenes for them, if you hate top!Tony as much as I do, you are safe here friend, this entire plot literally started because there are NO fics with male/female main couple that I can safely read without my hatred of male on top getting in the way, so this to to compensate.
> 
> Non-Sexual Age Play is endgame for them. Tony will be hella little, and Natasha is his mommy.
> 
> They will do consensual BDSM together, because I also like the idea of her tying him up and doing naughty things to him. This is partially WHY I have decided to make every 'scene' between them it's own fic. Like to like, I only group together what fits within it's own perimeters; eg, I'm not going to put Non-Sexual Age Play in the same fic as Extreme Hardcore Bondage, you are safe from those two things touching here.
> 
> Natasha is the comic book version, born in 1922. She grew up in the red room, but has been free from it for the majority of her life. She still looks like MCU Natasha, but she's about the same age as Steve and Bucky, and a super soldier. Steve, Bucky and Natasha are all super soldiers in this, Steve being the strongest, and Natasha being the weakest. She's still more than strong enough to pick a car though.
> 
> This is actually set a few years BEFORE IM2, but I'm not changing anything else, just knocking the date back a lil, cause I can. For reasons.
> 
> Civil War will NOT happen. Instead, Bucky lost his arm, was rescued from HYDRA, and then went down in the same plane that Steve did, they were both revived in New York, 2012 like normal, but this time they had each other. They gay. Also, Phlint gay too.
> 
> Avengersnonsexualageplay.tumblr.com  
> Ashleyistrashley.tumblr.com

Natasha isn’t sure what first attracted her to Tony Stark. 

 

It might have been those big brown eyes. She bet they’d be beautiful while crying.

 

It could have been how much bigger than her he was -not a hard feat to be honest, she wasn’t the biggest herself. He’d look amazing kneeling at her feet.

 

It might have been his ass. She bet you could bounce a quarter off of it. Actually, this one she already knows to be true, because there was an oddly large number of youtube videos of people doing  _ just _ that, for some reason.

 

It might have been how snarky and uncooperative he was with everyone around him. She’d like to see him  _ try _ and disobey her. She’d love the results. He might not. Or he could, Tony looked like the kind of man who would  _ love _ being punished.

 

Either way, it wasn’t long after their first meeting when she knew she was going to get closer to him, whether she had him in her bed or not.

 

From the first time they met -her being introduced to Happy, Pepper’s husband and Tony, her old boss, as Pepper’s new assistant- she had looked up into those big eyes, that met her stare head on, and she knew it’d be impossible not to want him. To want him as  _ hers _ .

 

Fuck.

 

***

 

It was just like this with Clint. Though, that had been different. Clint is gay, had been from day one, and more than that, happily on his way to married to Phil Coulson. But she hadn’t wanted him  _ like that _ , she wanted him like you want a sibling. She wanted him like you want a precious child to always be around to make you smile. Sometimes, she wanted him like you want a pet.

 

She wanted Tony in a  _ very _ different way.

 

Tony Stark was notorious for  _ quite _ a few things, to be honest, his sexual prowess doesn’t even make the top hundred. At least, in the circles that counted it didn’t.

 

But, someone who slept around like he did, and was as far in the public eye as he was, things like what he liked in bed, actually became more public knowledge than any actual sexual education course in the south was. It was actually very disturbing, and Natasha wondered about the mental ramifications that this kind of thing had on the billionaire, or if he’d learned to ignore it all.

 

He’s probably learned to ignore a lot of things.

 

But, Natasha did know one thing; he was a bottom.

 

Natasha was finding it more and more difficult to concentrate around the way he looked at her like he wanted to eat her -and god, she’d let him, in fact, she kind of wished she could  _ force _ him- when she knew that he’d be pliant and sweet under her. That he’d probably not argue when she told him she doesn’t bottom. Because she doesn’t, and the only thing she liked less than bottoming, is men trying to convince her to try it, saying that she’d  _ like _ it with them.

 

She’s stopped looking for men entirely unless she knew for sure beforehand that they weren’t going to try. She was so sure she’d finally end up settling down with a girl one day. Most girls were easy like that, happy to let someone like her take charge.

 

She didn’t want someone that would just  _ let _ her take charge though, she wanted someone who would  _ crave _ for her to take charge.

 

Tony Stark looked like a man who would enjoy both a fight for control, and a craving for the submission at the same time.

 

She wanted to break him entirely, build that back up anew.

 

She was completely, and entirely, fucked.

 

***

 

When Tony had looked up at her, after the disastrous birthday party from hell, and a fight with his best friend had left him feeling like shit and in need of donuts, she could feel the desperate, betrayed look he was giving her before she even looked at his face.

 

“You are  _ so _ fired.”

 

Natasha raised an eyebrow, “That’s not up to you.”

 

Tony’s eyes closed for a few seconds, and it looked a little like he might be counting to ten.

 

She really, really hoped that this wasn’t going to end in him refusing to ever see her again.

 

***

 

When she actually finally got a chance alone with him again, it was difficult. She didn’t feel bad for spying on him, that was her  _ job _ , and they had been trying to keep him  _ alive _ , she didn’t feel bad about that for a second.

 

What she did feel bad about? The way that he looked at her like he was honestly scared he couldn’t trust her.

 

And he was most likely right.

 

“What is it you want? Didn’t Pepper fire you after she found out?”

 

Natasha nodded, sitting across from Tony in his wrecked living room. She didn’t know why he was still there anyways. The place was a mess, but as far as she knew, he had a plan in place for fixing the house after parties. He must not have called it in yet since SHIELD being there had disrupted things a little.

 

He didn’t look sad, and he didn’t look angry. He looked tired, like he could drop off and sleep for the next week. She wouldn’t blame him.

 

“She did. But just because I don’t work for her, doesn’t mean I’m not worried about you.”

 

Tony looked surprised at that, looking at her with wary eyes. He wasn’t wearing anything but his pants and a thin tee shirt, and his entire body was starting to sag with how tired he was. “Why would you be worried about me?”

 

Natasha shrugged, “For one, you look exhausted.”

 

Tony nodded. He was. “And another.”

 

Natasha chose her words carefully, “Just because I spied on you, doesn’t mean I meant anything malicious by it. I was chosen for this job, because I’m the best at what I do. I didn’t mean to get secrets from you that I could use against you later on, I wasn’t looking to drive Stark Industries into the ground. I chose this job, because Nick Fury, a man I have worked with since starting at SHIELD, and my  _ friend _ , said that he was worried about you, and if you were doing well with the reactor in your chest.”

 

Tony thought that over for a bit, “You chose to infiltrate my life… because Fury was worried I was gonna die?”

 

She nodded, “Correctly, might I add. He thought you were going to die, and you might have, if we hadn’t given you that extra push. Just a few nights ago, you told me you thought that birthday might be your last, and it nearly was.”

 

Tony sighed, leaning forward to brace his elbows on his knees, scrubbing hard at his eyes, “Why can’t you damn assholes just  _ ask _ ?”

 

She smiled a little, “Would you have told?”

 

Tony shook his head, “Well, no, but you didn’t even  _ try _ .”

 

She let out a soft snort, getting up off her own couch and making her way over to sit next to him on the other one. “You, Mister Stark, are a contrary man. I don’t regret taking this assignment.”

 

Tony looked up at her through his fingers, “No? Why’s that?”

 

She met his gaze head on, like she always had. “I think you know why.”

 

Tony’s mouth fell open a little, and she could see his face starting to flush a little, like he honestly just wasn’t sure what to do with himself right now. It was both endearing and confusing. You’d think he’s never not been the aggressor in a relationship before. He actually might not have.

 

She reached out and gently wrapped her fingers around his, watching carefully for any sign that she’d gone too far, and when she got none, she gently tugged on his hand. “Come on.”

 

He followed behind her, numb and dazed, while she lead them back through the house to Tony’s bedroom.

 

Tony looked between her and the bed, and as about to start tiredly stripping when she stopped him with a shake of her head, gently nudging him over to the mattress. “Just sleep. You need that, alright?”

 

Tony’s mouth opened and closed a few times, before he nodded, “Stay, please?”

 

The words were like music to her ears, exactly what she wanted from him, and she smiled at him, helping him get under the covers before sliding in behind him, curling around his stomach, both arms going around him to pull him back against her. He was warm, and his heart was starting to even out in sleep already. He just couldn’t keep those big brown eyes open any longer.

 

She gently nuzzled against the back of his neck, hoping that he’d still want her there in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Well... if you read those tags, you know this one is gonna be in for a long haul. I'm not sure how big the fics will be, I'm shooting for longer than this one at least, but I'm hopeful that there will be many of them.
> 
> In case it's not clear: Natasha is not a bottom, I will not write any 'normal' sex scenes for them, if you hate top!Tony as much as I do, you are safe here friend, this entire plot literally started because there are NO fics with male/female main couple that I can safely read without my hatred of male on top getting in the way, so this to to compensate.
> 
> Non-Sexual Age Play is endgame for them. Tony will be hella little, and Natasha is his mommy.
> 
> They will do consensual BDSM together, because I also like the idea of her tying him up and doing naughty things to him. This is partially WHY I have decided to make every 'scene' between them it's own fic. Like to like, I only group together what fits within it's own perimeters; eg, I'm not going to put Non-Sexual Age Play in the same fic as Extreme Hardcore Bondage, you are safe from those two things touching here.
> 
> Natasha is the comic book version, born in 1922. She grew up in the red room, but has been free from it for the majority of her life. She still looks like MCU Natasha, but she's about the same age as Steve and Bucky, and a super soldier. Steve, Bucky and Natasha are all super soldiers in this, Steve being the strongest, and Natasha being the weakest. She's still more than strong enough to pick a car though.
> 
> This is actually set a few years BEFORE IM2, but I'm not changing anything else, just knocking the date back a lil, cause I can. For reasons.
> 
> Civil War will NOT happen. Instead, Bucky lost his arm, was rescued from HYDRA, and then went down in the same plane that Steve did, they were both revived in New York, 2012 like normal, but this time they had each other. They gay. Also, Phlint gay too.
> 
> Avengersnonsexualageplay.tumblr.com  
> Ashleyistrashley.tumblr.com


End file.
